


The Night

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: Blackfox (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Rikka will rush to Mia's side, whenever and wherever.
Relationships: Isurugi Rikka/Mia
Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439212
Kudos: 7





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: safe.

"Father! Father, no! Stop, no more!" The door to Mia's room opens, soon a black figure emerges to her side.  
"Mia, it's me, Rikka. You're home, you're safe! I'm here."  
Day after day, the usual night panics. Her father is dead. Lauren is dead. But his insidious hand left sequels in Mia. If she could go back in time, Rikka would kill him again. Instead all she can do is held her close, and repeat words of reassurance, over and over. She tries not to think in all the ways she'd kill the bastard while she waits on Mia.  
"Rikka?" Mia's voice feels small, even at close.  
"Yeah?"  
"Just wanted to make sure."  
Mia's soft breathing on her shoulder stabilizes, but Rikka won’t let go until Mia does. She had work in the morning—waking up in the middle of the night so often wasn’t good for anyone’s sleep schedule. She still waited patiently every night for Mia to let her go. On late nights like this she’d say something like ‘You want me to stay here tonight?’, lately she doesn’t have to even ask.  
Rikka's probably the only person that she lets get that close during those events. She doesn’t know whether to feel proud or feel pity, so she settles for none.   
Mia holds on tighter to what feels like her only lifeline. Rikka won't be getting any sleep in her own bed tonight.


End file.
